Weasley WhatIfCauldron
by Mel's Hands
Summary: Weasley's new product ! Let's try playing with it.


"Hey guys ! Look at my new Weasley product invention !" shouted George as he came into the living room. There are Ron , Ginny , Hermione , and Harry sitting and chatting.

"A pensieve ? I thought someone already invented that thing before." claimed Ron when he looked to a wide big cauldron with some water in it that George holds.

"No little bro. It's called a 'what-if-cauldron' . Isn't it cool ?" explained George to the four of them.

" 'what-if-cauldron' ? Sounds good. How do we play with it ?" asked Ginny to her big brother.

"Easy." said George , he put the 'what-if-cauldron' on the table. "Now , say 'what if' and then the thing you would like to know , after that , put your head into the 'what-if-cauldron'. Let's try it now. Harry , you can go first."

"Alright , what if , I'm a Weasley ?" said Harry. Then the five of them put their faces inside the 'what-if-cauldron'.

They saw a newspaper with the words 'Ronald Potter The Chosen One ?' with a picture of Ron with a scar on his forehead. Then there's Fred and George sitting together , yawning , not playing any pranks. Ginny brushes her hair and put on pink ribbons.

"I'm not going to do that to my hair ! Well , without Ron I will be really girly since no boy will tease me." commented Ginny - "Fred and I won't be yawning like that either if our brother Harry Weasley wasn't that smart and can't be fool." commented George too.

Then there's Hermione with the hair bushier than ever hanging on Harry Weasley. "I think that's because Harry, who I spent most of my time with is very serious that I won't be letting loose at all and getting stressed all the time." thought Hermione.

"I don't like this , let's go back then." invited Harry. The five of them went back to the living room.

"Thank God you're not my brother , Harry" said George. "It won't be fun for me or Fred.". Harry nodded. He agreed with the others. So now is Ginny's turn.

"My turn ? Alright , what if , I go to Beauxbaton academy ?" said Ginny. Again , the five of them put their faces inside the 'what-if-cauldron'.

Then there's the living room. Ron , Hermione , Harry , Fred , and George are sitting together laughing. Far from them , there's Ginny and Fleur talking in french accent that no one really understand talking about girly stuff.

"Let's get out now , I really don't want to see more of this , eww. What did I say just now ?" said Ginny who now looks disgusted. The others just smile and look at her then left.

Everyone smirks at Ginny as she looks disgusted. I think it's Hermione's turn right now. Hermione smiled again and walked towards the 'what-if-cauldron' and thinks for a while. Then she finally said "What if I died in the Battle of Hogwarts ?". The others gasped . "She's joking ?" asked Ron before he put his face into the cauldron.

There's a big crowd. Ron and Harry has just enter the Great Hall when they saw the Weasleys standing around in circle. Ron and Harry knew someone's hurt , or killed , so they ran towards the Weasleys. There's Hermione's body. Lying on the floor. Harry fell on his knee , he hug Hermione , crying. Then all of the Weasleys look at Ron to see his reaction. He walks backwards , walking further and further , his expression is worst than ever.

Mrs. Weasley walks to catch Ron. But Ron walks backwards even faster and he finally turned around to run outside. Fred and George run chasing him. Few moments later , Fred and George came back. Ron's not with them. They couldn't find Ron anywhere. The Weasleys are all still around Hermione. Not long after that , Ron came back inside. He walks towards Hermione , fell on his knees. He's carrying a big black hairy animal on his hands. It's a spider ! The animal Ron most fear of.

"Oi Hermione , look what I got you. I can face one of my fear. I still have many of them , I need you to help me. So , wake up Hermione. Wakkk.. wake uppp.." tears starting to fall on his cheeks. He shakes Hermione's body few times to wake her up. It's no use , Hermione's gone , forever. Ron hugged her. He's still crying , but no tears can express his feelings right now.

"That's it , I'm leaving." said Hermione. The other four follow her out. Hermione hugged Ron. "You'll really let your skin touch a spider for me ?". Ron didn't answer anything. He hugged her back.

"Ickle Ronniekiens , you're smooth. Hey Hermione , yours are fun , do another one before it's Ron's turn !" suggested George. Harry and Ginny agreed. Ginny thinks it's better than any soap opera , so she wants more from Hermione.

"Alright , one more time , what if Fleur said yes when Ron asked her to the Yule Ball ?" said Hermione again then she put her face in the cauldron. "What is in Hermione's head again may I ask ?" asked Ron confusedly then put his face into the cauldron. Fred , Harry , and Ginny follow them.

"There's Harry standing with Padma , Hermione standing next to Krum , and Cho standing next to Cedric. Then Fleur walks down the stairs , next to her is Ron. Ron looks dashing , really dashing , he is wearing his dress robes , but then Fleur cut all of the laces and ribbons. Now Ron looks awesome. The four couples walk into the Great Hall. Everyone stare at Ron , Fleur , Krum , and Hermione. Ron and Hermione look different than usual. The difference is : they're not together.

The four couple dance first. Ron made some funny move mistakes. It was not noticed by the others , but as Ron's dance partner , Fleur noticed it and laugh , lots of times while dancing. Hermione scowled at them. She tried to look as she has a lot of fun dancing with Krum too. That's one way to annoy Ron. After the dance , Ron go to get some drink. Hermione also said that she's going to get some drink. Harry met the two of them and asked "How is it ? Fun ?".

Ron seems to be answering Harry's question lightly , "Yeah , really fun. Fleur is one bloody pretty girl. You know Fleur knew my brother Bill ?". Hermione raised her eyebrows . "Bloody pretty ?" thought Hermione. "Viktor is cool. He can lift me very high when we dance just now. He got great muscles."

"Yeah , of course , a bulgarian bonbon always has great muscles." said Ron. "Yes , and a bloody pretty french girl would totally laugh at your dancing." claimed Hermione. "You saying it's not funny ?" asked Ron . "Of course not , Professor McGonnagal would probably be mad at you. Besides , it is true that you can't lift me as high as Viktor just did." answered Hermione.

Suddenly , she felt something on her waist , Ron is lifting her up ! Hermione screamed of surprised. "High enough ?" he asked. "No , Viktor's is higher." Hermione answered. Ron lifted her few times and let her fall free. She laughed. Ron laughed. Fleur seems to be already with a Durmstrang man , dancing. Ron and Hermione are still playing 'Lifting Hermione higher than Viktor' game together laughing , Ron even throw Hermione up and catch her into his arms , Hermione tickled him sometimes. Harry was just there sitting , watching both his friends play a stupid game.

George , Ginny , and Harry left the 'what-if-cauldron' , they pulled their faces out. The three of them looked at both Ron and Hermione who are still in the 'what-if-cauldron' seem to have too much fun.

"So if they were together earlier , I would always be a lonely mate ? Well , so much for loyalty." said Harry , he laughs with Ginny and George. "Let's pull them out !" said George. "On 3 , 1.. 2.. 3 !" . The two lovebirds get out from the cauldron. Ron tried put his face in again but George pull him. "Hey !" said Ron and Hermione almost together.

"Ron , it's your turn ." said George. "Okay. What if I'm a Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts in my seventh year ?" said Ron then he put his face to the cauldron. George , Ginny , Hermione , and Harry are just looking at each other with the 'this-should-be-good' look before they put their faces into the cauldron.

"Now , can someone tell me what's a patronus is ?" asked Professor Weasley. "Please sir , patronus is some kind of a strong happy memory that you gathered to form a shield. Usually use when you're attacked by a Dementor , the guards from Azkaban. Patronus can be produce with the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'. "

"Very good , Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now-"

"Did he just say Ms. Granger ? Ron ?" asked Hermione confusedly. Harry , Ginny , George , and Hermione look at Ron who's watching himself teaching with his mouth open. It's very impressive the way that Ron teach and actually gives points to Gryffindor.

Then suddenly something not good happened. A spider was there. Ron screamed around. All the students laughed at him. Turns out it has happen few times before too. Some students who's also afraid of Spiders also run with Ron.

Harry , Ginny , George , and Hermione laughed when Ron left. When they were all out , they're all laughing when they saw Ron's red ears. "Stop laughing !" he said a few times.

"Hey George , it's your turn ! Come on !" said Ron. Ginny , Harry , and Hermione waited for George turn.

"I don't want to ." said George picking his 'what-if-cauldron'.

"Why not ? Come on !" said the others.

"Because , I like things the way it was and I don't want to dream about something that actually won't ever happen." answered George with a smile. Then he left.

Everyone else smiled confusedly wondering how George can be that wise.


End file.
